


Rumor Has It

by bb_bambam



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Actor Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Childhood Sweethearts, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Relationship Reveal, YouTube, Youtuber Jaebeom, head empty just music/movie/tv show reviewer jaebeom loving his actor bf jinyoung, lowkey they break the internet so that's fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25603429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bb_bambam/pseuds/bb_bambam
Summary: YouTuber Jaebeom clears up some of the rumors that have been circulating around the Internet.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 16
Kudos: 213





	Rumor Has It

**Responding to the Rumors**

defjayb • 2.7 M views • 6 hours ago

_A well-edited montage of Jaebeom reviewing various albums, movies, and dramas plays with a soft R &B song in the background. This is the intro for all of defjayb's videos. _

_The video cuts to a smiling Jaebeom sitting in his usual spot at his desk. A bed, a nightstand, and a window are visible in the background._

"Hi, Def Nation! Today's video is going to be a little different than my normal ones. I try not to focus too much on rumors or anything like that, but lately, I've been seeing a bunch that I'd like to address directly."

_The video jumps to a shot of Jaebeom looking a little more serious._

"People have been speculating that I've been lying to my viewers about certain aspects of my life. I'd like to put those rumors to rest today."

_Jaebeom smiles his signature bright smile at the camera and the video cuts to a new shot of his face._

"I started this channel three years ago because I love filming, I love music, I love watching movies and TV shows, and I love sharing my thoughts with people. I felt that this was the best way for me to combine all those passions together."

_He laughs softly._

"I never really expected it to take off the way it did, but I'm thankful for what I've gotten."

_It seems like he's going to speak again, but suddenly, another voice can be heard in the background._

"Jaebeommie!"

_The voice is somewhat familiar, but faint enough that it's impossible to identify its owner with any reliability._

_Jaebeom doesn't seem surprised by the voice, despite the fact that he's never refuted the assumption that he lives alone. In fact, his face visibly softens, his smile much brighter than before._

"Yeah?"

"I'm putting the groceries away, but the fridge is pretty full."

_Jaebeom leans towards the left of the frame, presumably calling through a doorway._

"Take out the rest of the old vegetables and eggs. Could you start the rice cooker? I'll make something a little later."

_He turns back to the camera and grins._

"Sorry about that. You know how it can get, trying to plan meals."

_He doesn't make any mention of who the person he just talked to is, and the video cuts to a new shot._

"Seeing these rumors has really been kind of a letdown, to be honest. I really love what I do, and pour my heart into this channel. The support I've gotten over the years is incredible, and I couldn't be more grateful to you, Def Nation."

_He lets out a sigh and his smile dims slightly._

"It's never been my intention to lie to anyone. I guess I'm technically a public figure, but I'm actually a fairly private person. I'm sure you all remember how long it took before one of my cats finally made an appearance in one of my videos."

_A clip plays from the first video that one of his cats, Nora, appeared in._

_The video cuts back to Jaebeom, who's smiling again._

"I've seen some accusations of me lying about stuff like being single and living by myself, or being straight. But the fact is, I never lied about any of those things."

_He again looks as though he's about to continue speaking, but before he can say anything, a cat runs into the frame from the left, followed by a man. The man turns. He is clearly actor Park Jinyoung, famous for his roles in dramas like "He is Psychometric" and "When My Love Blooms." He's wearing a red hoodie that most faithful viewers of defjayb's videos will recognize as one of Jaebeom's favorites._

"Sorry, hyung."

_He has a mischievous smile on his face and does not look sorry at all._

"Odd really wanted to join you."

_Jaebeom doesn't seem remotely bothered by the interruption. The same soft look from earlier is back on his face, and his eyes never leave Jinyoung's._

"Don't worry about it, Jinyoungie."

_Jinyoung gestures at the camera._

"Aw, Jaebeommie, you're sweet, but Def Nation is waiting."

_Jaebeom turns back to the camera, his smile only slightly apologetic._

"Sorry, everyone. Things always get a little unpredictable when Jinyoungie is home."

_He makes no attempt to explain why Jinyoung is in his house in the first place._

_There's another cut. Jinyoung is now settled down on the bed in the background with the cat, Odd, next to him. It's well-known that Jinyoung is allergic to cats, but he seems totally unaffected as he pets the cat, who looks like he's familiar with Jinyoung's touch._

"What are you reviewing this week, hyung?"

"No review this week. I decided to respond to all the rumors about me lying about my life."

_Jaebeom looks almost amused as he says it._

_Jinyoung raises an eyebrow._

"What did you lie about?"

_He looks directly at the camera._

"I'm the one who does the laundry, not him. If he said otherwise, he lied. You heard it here first."

"You got me there."

_Jaebeom raises his hands in mock-defeat. He never looks uncomfortable in front of the camera, but he seems more relaxed and laid-back than he usually does._

"I, Lim Jaebeom, did in fact lie about doing laundry. It's a good thing I've had my wonderful Jinyoungie with me since we were in elementary school or I'd never get anything done."

_He turns to smile at Jinyoung again, who smiles back just as widely._

_The video cuts again, and now Jinyoung's smile has turned cheeky._

"Are you only saying all this because you're going to edit me out again?"

_Jaebeom gasps and clutches at his chest dramatically._

"I would never."

_He turns back to the camera and smiles sheepishly_

"So I admit that he has been edited out in the past, but I figured no one wanted to hear him complaining about how Koonta stole food from Cake's bowl again in the middle of me reviewing Jackson Wang's latest release."

"Bold assumption for you to make."

_Jinyoung laughs, not covering his mouth the way he usually does during interviews._

"Okay, I'm going to go check on the rice. Don't work too hard."

_He walks up behind Jaebeom, who tilts his head up to look at him. Jinyoung kisses his lips lightly before disappearing from the frame. Jaebeom is left sitting in front of the camera with a somewhat goofy smile on his face._

_The video cuts once more and Jaebeom looks intently at the camera._

"Anyway, like I said, I've never intentionally lied about anything. There are just some things that I've never mentioned in the first place, because I consider them to be private."

_He smiles hopefully._

"I hope you can all understand that, and that this has cleared up some of your confusion. I'm a private person, but an honest one, too. I promise!"

_There's one more cut so Jaebeom can say his usual good-bye._

"Don't forget to like this video and subscribe if you haven't already! Thank you for watching, Def Nation!

_His videos normally end there, but this video has an additional scene added on._

_Jinyoung is back, sitting with an arm around Jaebeom and smiling. Jaebeom beams at the camera._

"Next video will be another special one – by popular request, I'm finally going to be reviewing 'When My Love Blooms,' and since Jinyoungie will be home, he's agreed to film with me! Look forward to it!"

_They both wave at the camera, and Jaebeom leans in to kiss Jinyoung's temple as the video comes to an end. Jinyoung leans into Jaebeom's touch, and the last visible image before the video fades to black is their matching bright smiles._

**Author's Note:**

> This was previously posted as Chapter 27 in my [JJ Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908911) collection, so it you're wondering why it seems familiar, that would be the reason! I was rereading it, and I realized that I think it works better as a standalone fic than as a drabble...idk why honestly, it just feels like a full, separate fic to me! So I'm reposting (with a few very minor edits), and I'll be putting a link to this fic in the chapter of JJ Drabbles where it was originally posted!  
> Title is from the Adele song hehe  
> This was my original author's note:  
> This is 100% inspired by Nica's [tweet](https://twitter.com/prdsdefjeffb/status/1251851313488396288?s=19), hope it lived up to expectations!  
> In case it isn't clear, Youtuber Jaebeom is dating his childhood sweetheart turned famous actor Jinyoung and even though he's a private person, he's decided it's time to reveal their relationship!  
> I wrote this literally in 2 hours from 1 am to 3 am so it may not be my best work BUT it was fun to write so I hope you all enjoy! :)


End file.
